The Laboratory Core provides the personnel, expertise and methodologies to measure and quantitate the various mediators, proteins and cells which are, central to the goals and projects in the IDCRC. The aggregation of these technologies to a central facility ensures that assay quality control, data retrieval and data analysis will be done by several individuals with established expertise in the areas necessary for the IDCRC projects. Most of the methodologies are in place in the Core investigators' laboratories. Specifically, two histamine methods are available as are RIAs for LTC4 and PGD2. Assays, serum albumin, kinins and fibrinogen are well-established, as are methodologies for lung and nasal challenges with retrieval and analysis of fluids and quantitation of cellular influx. The Core investigators have assays for specific serum IgE and IgG antibodies, and have newly developed ELISAs for IgM, IgA and sIgA. Measurements for several prostanoids (e.g., PGD2, 9alpha-11beta PGF2, PGE2, etc.) by mass spectrometry (GCMS) are established. Other GCMS technologies necessary for projects in the IDCR have been developed by Core investigators to measure LTB4, urinary methylhistamine, and cortisone/cortisol are,in place. The Core investigators have developed "in-house" assays for several cytokines, including interleukins 4,5,6,8 and INF-gamma. Commercial assays are routinely used for other cytokines when necessary. RT-PCR technology is also in place and will be used in analysis of cellular influx and activation.